


The Desire Of Our Souls

by eurosthewanderer



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom James T. Kirk, Breeding, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, PWP, Pre-Reform Vulcan, Pre-Surak, T'hy'la, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Spock, Vulcan Culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurosthewanderer/pseuds/eurosthewanderer
Summary: Spock followed the Cadet, unsuccessfully keeping his eyes from what was likely a delectable bottom, if the visibility of the curve where the human’s cheeks met his thighs beneath two or three layers of clothing was any indication. A pity it belonged to such a reprehensible individual.“Well,” The Cadet asked him as Spock entered the hallway. “Where’s the firing squad?”
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 28
Kudos: 303





	The Desire Of Our Souls

**Author's Note:**

> The Koybashi Maru porn au no one asked for. This first chapter took me around six months to write so this Will be a slow project.

_Fascinating._ Spock watched as the young human male crunched on an apple that was as red as his lips. The Vulcan could see why Nyota thought he was an ass. The Cadet _was_ quite egotistical and Nyota was no fool. But Cadet Kirk clearly was. 

“Commander?” The Orion tech sitting in front of him asked nervously. Spock looked down at the screen in front of her where the virtualized Klingon ships continued to burn. It was not an impossible feat to defeat three Klingon ships with no aide. Spock had served several Captains while in the Vulcan Fleet that had accomplished it but within the parameters set out by the Kobayashi Maru it _ought_ to have been impossible.

“How the hell did that kid beat your test?” Commander Kelka asked from where he lounged beside Spock. 

“I intend to find out.” Spock snarled and turned on his heel to storm out of the observation room, with his long braid whipping behind him. “Cut the simulation!”

Spock rushed down the steps leading into the hallway and stormed over to the locked metal door which held James T. Kirk behind it. The light above it stayed red for two minutes as Spock paced furiously. 

When the Cadets spilled out from the simulation room they were already stripping off their overalls to reveal the red uniforms underneath. It took Spock 1.2 seconds to remember that red was the color of human blood, quite ironic given that he was going to tear Cadet Kirk ‘ _a new asshole_ ’ as his mother would say. When the Cadets saw him prowling around the doorway, they did what they normally did which was give him a wide berth of space to pace. 

Cadet Kirk was _not_ amongst them. Spock continued his pacing for 12.4 seconds before stomping into the simulation room, fully intending to drag the Cadet out by the ear. When he passed through the metal, soundproof doors he heard the distinct sound of heavily accented shouting. 

Nyota was still sitting at her station, one long, slender leg crossed over the other, watching as a dark haired, older human Cadet yelled at Cadet Kirk. Spock stopped dead in his tracks and cocked his head to the side. 

“.....You fucking moron!” The Cadet shrieked in a voice so heavily accented that Spock could barely understand him at first. “Do you have any idea how hard the Admiralty is going to hammer down on you? This sim was designed by a Vulcan, _a Vulcan!_ I know you slept during Alpha Quadrant Specs but they can fight to the death over bullshit like this!” 

“Bones,” Cadet Kirk protested, clearly unconcerned. 

“You are correct.” Spock snarled, making the three humans whip around to stare at him. “Cadet Kirk, follow me.”

“Now wait just a minute…” The other male protested.

“I will not be challenging Cadet Kirk to a _dor puktor_.” Spock spat before repeating himself. “Cadet Kirk, accompany me _immediately_.” 

“Ok, ok.” Jim muttered as he shuffled forward. 

“If I don’t call you within the hour sic Security on him Bones.” Jim said to the dark haired human. His voice was low enough that he seemed to be under the impression that Spock could not hear him. That required correction. 

“That would be harassment, Cadet.” Spock snarled. He watched as the young, cocksure male startled slightly, Volkaya colored, mesmerizing eyes going wide. “ _Move.”_

As Cadet Kirk did just that, Spock nodded to Cadet Uhura. 

“Nyota,” The half Vulcan said and then watched as Cadet Kirk’s face lit up like an awakened com. 

“Bye, _Nyota.”_ Cadet Kirk said as he all but pranced by Spock, unzipping the top of his overalls. Spock followed the Cadet, unsuccessfully keeping his eyes from what was likely a delectable bottom, if the visibility of the curve where the human’s cheeks met his thighs beneath two or three layers of clothing was any indication. A pity it belonged to such a reprehensible individual. 

“Well,” The Cadet asked him as Spock entered the hallway. “Where’s the firing squad?”

“I have no time for idiotic human idioms.” Spock responded, stepping forward and grabbing the Cadet by the arm and hauling him toward Spock’s office. 

The Cadet followed him in silence, eyes so wide that he could rival a goggle eyed Nemodian. Spock was simply grateful that the layers of cloth kept the idiotic male’s thoughts from reaching his skin. 

When Spock walked up to his office he saw the red haired Orion tech hovering over the doorway. Her natural pheromones seemed to recede as Spock approached her with Cadet Kirk. But Spock’s Vulcan ears were able to pick up the fact that she was swearing, voraciously, under her breath. 

“Sir…” The woman began. 

“My office hours are on the door, Cadet.” Spock informed her as he typed his code into the keypad. Then he noticed Cadet Kirk shaking his head toward her. _Ah,_ Spock thought, _so that was how he did it._

Spock’s door unlocked with a click and he all but threw the blond Cadet inside. The half-Vulcan followed Kirk and slammed the old style hinged door behind him. 

“Sit down.” Spock snarled at the young, blond, blushing, blue eyed human that was standing in his office. In response Cadet Kirk finished unzipping his jumpsuit, pulling the zipper from his stomach down to his pelvic bone and let the grey cloth fall around his feet before stepping out of his overalls. 

“So,” Cadet Kirk turned around after 1.4 seconds, trying to appear unaffected, eyes wandering over Spock’s office. The enabled Spock to confirm his theory regarding the Cadet’s buttocks. A true pity that such exquisitely formed curves belonged to _this_ individual. “What do you want?”

Spock sneered at the Cadet, lips pulled back to bare his teeth as he stepped toward the younger man. Spock stood several inches above the unintimidated blond, who looked up at him with the largest, most defiant blue eyes Spock had ever seen. Spock looked down into them, expecting fear or guilt but then Cadet Kirk cocked his head to the side and smirked up at him. Spock spun away from him and walked behind his desk. 

“It is quite impressive, Cadet Kirk,” Spock told him. He paused to watch the young man distinctly _fail_ to puff up. “That you were able to not only hack my program but convince _one of my techs_ to aide you.”

Spock watched, feeling victorious, as the color drained from the Cadet’s cheeks. Cadet Kirk stiffened, standing straighter in front of the chair Spock had ordered him to sit in. 

“You don’t have any proof of that.” The Cadet all but spat.

“Indeed.” Spock agreed, smiling at the human. “At the moment, I do not have any physical evidence but I am certain that the young Orion outside my door would be more than happy to cooperate.”

The human did not opening react, standing in parade rest and watching Spock with those damned, wide, expressive eyes. They showed an encroaching terror. 

“Especially,” Spock continued. “After I remind her that by aiding your illegal access to the code of the Koybashi Maru she violated the Security Contract she had to sign when she was hired for her present position.”

The Cadet flinched. 

“This, Mr. Kirk,” Spock said, walking back around the desk. “Opens you’re coconspirator up to not only expulsion but legal action by Starfleet Command.”

Spock brushed past the Cadet who stood motionless while the half Vulcan walked the five steps from said desk and to the door. His hand was reaching for the door handle when Cadet Kirk moved. Spock heard his footsteps before the Cadet grabbed his shoulder, clearly intending to halt him. 

“Wai…” Cadet Kirk spoke even as Spock whipped around and closed his hand over the Cadet’s bare wrist. Spock felt his entire physical world jerk and spin as he touched the _Hamlan_ that was James Tiberious Kirk’s mind. He felt like the sunlight from the early mornings where the las’hark had climbed high enough in the sky to drive off the nights frigid chill but was not yet at it’s murderous peak. Spock shivered, staring down at the spot where his hand touched Jim Kirk’s golden skin, completely enthralled. 

“What?” Spock heard James whimper and looked up. The glorious beauty standing in front of him was a mate to be praised by poets. A mate that resembled the beauteous t’hy’la’s of ancient legends. _A mate to be fought over_. Spock drank in James’ wide eyed and flushed visage, with his delicious, thick lips parted as he panted, overwhelmed by the first touch of t’hy'la. Spock stepped closer to his intended mate, snarling lowly and winding the hand that was not on Jim’s soft skin around the human’s waist. 

The creature now within his arms was quivering and Spock could feel the arousal growing under the sweet kohmin’s skin. _It was to be expected after all,_ Spock thought, _it was common for t'hy'la would bond and mate on the very field of battle where they met._

“What is this?” James- _Jim-_ asked as Spock buried his nose into the side of the human’s throat, drinking in the scent of bread and sunlight. Spock nipped him, which only made his kin-kur komihn moan. “Oh fuck.”

Jim grabbed onto Spock’s shoulders, swaying into his grasp. Jim turned his nose to drag it against Spock’s ear, making the half Vulcan purr. Spock could sense that Jim wanted to kiss him. And suck his lok. 

Spock shoved his hand beneath Jim’s tight uniform top, feeling the warm, soft skin of his mate’s back. Spock extended two fingers into Oz’hesta and traced them down the vaksur’s defined spine until he reached the top of Jim’s pants. He sensed that Jim enjoyed his touch and he felt the Cadet’s cock started to swell against him. _Yes,_ Spock thought at his kohmin while he slid two back up fingers up his spine, _good, sweet boy._ Jim flushed, clearly telepathically sensitive enough to detect Spock’s praise. 

“A human kiss.” Jim whispered into his ear, lips brushing the sensitive cartilage and making Spock shudder. Spock could sense that Jim felt his spike of pleasure through the human’s skin. Spock turned his mouth and kissed along the side of his intended’s cheek, even as Jim tried to suck the tip of his ear. Spock took the hand that he was not spread across Jim’s back from his kohmin’s wrist and cupped the back of his intended’s head, pulling his mouth away from the sensitive appendage to kiss him. Spock nipped his vaksur’s plump bottom lip, making Jim moan, mouth opening to allow Spock’s tongue entrance. His mate met Spock’s tongue with his own in an attempt to battle for dominance. Spock chuckled into Jim’s mouth and twisted his flexible, cat-like, tongue around lapping at his pallet before easily wrestling the human’s tongue beneath his own. He ran his palm down Jim’s back, enjoying his intended’s lust as Jim started to rub his chubby erection into Spock’s leg. 

Spock’s response was to flatten his palm against Jim’s boney spine, rubbing his fingers into his kohmin’s latissimus dorsi. His intended whimpered into his mouth, projecting the flash of pain as Spock’s fingers dug into a muscular knot. Spock made a mental note to massage his kohmin’s back after he had successfully bound himself and Jim. Spock loosened his grip but then shoved his palm down the back of Jim’s pants. His Cadet Reds were so tight that Spock had to squirm his wrist around in order to attempt to get a palmful of warm, fat flesh. The smooth rub of Jim’s underwear against the back of his hand was pleasant enough but when he finally gripped his mate’s pleasing rump, Spock heard the purr that rose from within his own chest. Spock’s own lok was now swollen enough that it had was expanding past his sheath to dig into his zipper and subsequently into Jim’s hip. Jim moaned loudly and pulled away from Spock’s mouth. 

“I want to suck you off,” Spock’s lusty, hu'a of a mate panted out. He cocked his head and smiled at Jim, enjoying the pleading mewls within his t’hy’la’s mind. In Spock’s opinion Jim’s suggestion was an excellent one, after all it would serve to prepare both him and his kohmin for mating. But then again, he had just gotten his hand on his mate’s delicious ass.

“In a moment.” Spock mused, massaging the thick flesh of Jim’s rump between his fingers. He looked at his ashaya’s beautiful, hypnotic eyes, as well as his flushed, full cheeks and swollen lips and purred, again. “So beautiful, m’ashaya.”

“Handsome.” Jim correct, voice soft. Spock chuckled and pressed his thumb between his intend’s bruised lips.

“Indeed, so very handsome, t’hy’la.” Spock purred. “I am so very lucky to have you.”

Spock could feel an upsurge of guilt and fear within Jim’s mind that was strong enough to dampen the tide of the arousal demanding they bond. Spock panicked, pulling Jim to his chest and yanking his hand out of his mate’s pants as quickly as he could. 

“No, no,” Spock murmured as he rubbed soothing circles along Jim’s back. “T’hy’la means friend, shield-brother and lover. Warriors discovering their t’hy’la in an opponent on the battlefield has been enough to force an armistice between opposing clans. It is a crime to force a t’hy’la pair apart and it would be anathema to my entire being to harm you.”

Jim was tense in his arms, his shock matching the height of his arousal beneath Spock’s hands. Spock kissed his temple gently and stuck his nose into his mate’s hair. It was concerning, his mate’s paranoia but not completely unexpected, given the fact that when humans courted their intended their actions were sluggish in comparison to Vulcans. 

“You might think differently about that lucky part soon enough.” Jim chuckled softly with no humor in his voice or mind. 

“That is ridiculous.” Spock spat and dragged Jim’s head off his chest to kiss him. He poured his desire and adoration into his mate’s mouth as he raised both hands to cradle Jim’s cheeks. The kohmin relaxed into his arms, opening his mouth to entice Spock into plundering it yet again. But Spock did not, he kept his tongue in his own mouth and caressed Jim’s cheeks with his thumbs. Through them he allowed Jim to sense just how precious, alight and brilliant Spock knew him to be. Jim whined softly. _Shh,_ Spock thought to his mate, _m’las’hark, my sun. We are bound by the desire of our very souls, by the need of our bodies, by the wisdom of our minds._

“Ashaya,” Spock said out loud, pulling his lips two centimeters away as he shifted his right hand to hover over his vaksur’s meld points. Spock imagined forming a bond between them, mingling their katras together for the rest of eternity. 

“Ok,” Jim panted softly. “Yeah, let’s do that.”

“My mind to your mind,” Spock could hear the eagerness within his own voice and feel the smile forming on his face as his fingers sealed over his kohmin’s meld points. “My thoughts to your thoughts.”

“ _Yes,”_ Spock heard Jim’s groan fade as if he was diving into StarFleet’s training pool. Spock had hated the several swimming tests he had had to take in order to gain entry to StarFleet. He loathed the sensation of the cold water stinging his skin and infecting his ears but Jim’s mind was warm, welcoming and _laughing at him._ Before Spock arose an image of a wet, grumpy terran feline sitting on a bathroom mat. 

_I am not a cat,_ Spock informed his mate, unamused. Jim continued to laugh, mind fully alight with sunlight and the warmth of a Terran summer day. 

_The way you think of water might as well make you one, baby._ Jim responded, opening his mind further to allow Spock in. Spock dove in greedily, floating past layers of happiness until he reached the frigid depths that blocked the half Vulcan from Jim’s katra. Spock froze, horror and rage warring within him at the image that appeared before his eyes. Human blood soaked the floor of a cement pit that contained a large, black, red muzzled dog chained to a post. There was a golden haired teenage boy on the ground, bleeding from his throat, just out of range of the barking dog. There were a splattering of moles running down from the boys left shoulder blade to the bottom of his ribcage. 

As suddenly as the image came it disappeared, jerked out of Spock’s gaze to be replaced by the sound of a set of heavy duty work boots stomping against a wooden floor before whatever was blocking his view was moved. Spock could see a child’s toy. Then that memory was jerked away as well, folding in on itself to reveal part of Jim’s katra. It was just as mutilated as Ska, the veteran of the 5th War of the Sundering who had trained Spock in hand to hand combat. Ska had been caught in an explosion that permanently covered his chest, legs and back with warped, scarred masses of smooth tissue. Spock’s mate’s katra held layer upon layer of scars and when he reached toward it, it curled away from him, all but shrieking in fear. It was sickening to see his t’hy’la’s very soul so wounded that Jim would fear his _destined mate._

 _M’ashaya,_ Spock could hear himself sob to Jim, _I swear upon the life of Great Grandmother, the Head of my Clan and my Father, the Head of my Family, that you will suffer no harm within my arms._

Spock reached out, yet again, offering himself to his vaksur’s. Jim’s katra responded hesitantly, inching forward to meet Spock halfway. The scarring that marred his beloved did little to dim his beauty but just before he could gather Jim’s katra within his arms Jim scurried away. 

_This t’hy’la thing makes me want you,_ Jim told him, voice terrified. _But I can’t even see you._

Spock startled, suddenly realising that his shields were still in place, just as the priestesses of Gol had taught him before he had wedded T’Pring. _She will find your mind unnatural,_ T’Pau had informed him, _as all wives find their husbands minds before the Fires reshape the very ground beneath their feet._

_I apologize,_ Spock told Jim and lowered his shields, exposing the depths of his mind. Jim did not react at first, unless being frozen by shock counted as a reaction. Then, cautiously, he began to explore, moving through the dozen layers of shielding that made up Spock’s mind. Jim rifled through Spock’s first memories of his Ko-mek, Sa-mek and Sybok within his father’s large tent, traveling within the L-langon Mountains that bordered his Clan’s territory. Spock pushed his memories of I-Chaya to the forefront, ensuring that Jim would not be surprised when Spock brought him to his current abode and introduced him to the large sehlat. He showed his mate his grandfather’s death and thus his father and his great grandmother’s violent assent to their rightful places. He showed Jim Sybok’s attempted murder of Sarek and how his mother fled with the two of them to the T’Karath Sanctuary, losing his unborn sister but gaining a human foster child in the process. Spock showed Jim his time at Gol with the mind masters, learning from the best healers, philosophers, and priests. Then Spock showed Jim his return to Shikar and his soon to be aborted match with T’Pring. Jim lingered over the memory watching as Spock stood before the priestesses of bonded to T’Pring, still thin and worn from his tal’oth. Jim thought she was beautiful, something Spock himself was incapable of denying, he lingered over her large violet eyes, her firm, round breasts and long legs.

Spock quickly ushered Jim away from the scene, guiding him deeper to show Jim Sybok’s banishment, his kal-if-fee with his cousin Stonn, Stark’s nose cracking beneath his fist as he beat the older boy in the learning pitts. He showed Jim when the le-mayata attacked I-Chaya, he showed Jim his first kill, the rift between his family and Vulcan Science Academy and his five years in the Vulcan Defense Fleet. Spock ensured Jim saw the phaser scars and tattoos that covered his arms, chest and back. 

_You need to take your clothes off._ Jim insisted at the sight. _And we need to fuck,_ now _._

 _Affirmative,_ Spock agreed, _In a moment._

He reached out, insistent, offering his mate his katra, demanding that they bond. Jim was hesitant but slowly, slowly, his scarred, beautiful soul opened up to meet Spock’s katra. The first touch scorched Spock to his bones, lighting his veins with a touch of the Burning time. He heard Jim’s scream of pleasure as their minds mingled together in a blast of all encompassing light. 

Spock did not know how long he and Jim remained within the meld, katra’s joined together in utter bliss when he returned to himself, laying atop _his Jim._ He gasped for breath, chest matching the rapid heart beating in his bondmate’s chest. _Parted from me and never parted,_ Spock heard from across his new bond. 

As he opened his black eyes, blinking in the white light of the unchanged office, Spock became fully aware of the wet stain on his pants and the fact that his lok was now fully outside of its pouch, eager to find a more pleasurable sheath. Jim was moaning softly with his head tucked beneath Spock’s chin, hips rutting up into the half Vulcan’s thigh. Spock slipped a hand beneath the front of Jim’s shirt, splaying his fingers over his kohmin’s still heaving belly. He could feel the waves of arousal and shame rolling off his mate’s skin. _Oh,_ Spock thought as he realized Jim also come in his own pants, _oh T’Priah save him._

Spock lifted himself up onto his hands and knees to get a proper look at his new mate. Jim’s eyelids fluttered softly before cracking open to reveal hazy, bewitching blue eyes. Spock slid his palm down Jim’s clothed stomach until he could rest his thumb onto the button of Jim’s pants. Spock slipped his four fingers underneath his ashaya’s shirt to scratch at the sweat soaked _V_ of muscle beneath his new mate’s belly button. _It would look wonderful pierced_ , Spock thought, _perhaps with chains dangling down to frame his cock._

“Jesus _fuck.”_ Jim swore. “Who’d have thought you were so filthy, huh, Professor?’

“May I?” Spock asked thumbing the button at Jim’s pant’s button above the large, wet stain on his mate’s crotch. “May I rip this down your fantastic ass to clean you up, ashaya?”

His kohmin’s jaw sagged open, bruised lips parting to release a choked breath. Jim’s head snaps forward, mouth clashing against Spock’s with a ferocity he had not yet seen in his previously docile mate. Jim’s hands went to the front of Spock’s collar, making the half Vulcan snarl a warning before he recognized his sweet, sweet, vaksur’s intent to undress him. Jim all but tore Spock’s uniform open, the sound of velcro cutting through Spock’s silent office.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Spock’s kohmin said, breaking their kiss to look down at the undershirt that kept him from Spock’s chest. Spock could have thought of his beauty’s disappointment as amusing if Jim’s words were not accompanied by the enticing pout of his lower lip and the sight of Volkaya colored eyes looked up at him through golden lashed. 

_Enough was enough,_ Spock thought. He turned the hand still rucking up the front of the Cadet’s uniform downward to grope his mate’s wet cock. The material of Jim’s pants was course, cold and soaked with his t’hy’la’s essence beneath his palm. Spock squeezed the sensitive organ beneath the cloth making Jim whine sharply. 

“May I?” Spock asked Jim, enjoying the feeling of the human’s overwhelming arousal. Jim bit his lip, pulling the red flesh between his bone white teeth. He nodded his head slowly. It took Spock 0.2055 seconds to unhook the button of Jim’s pants but the zipper took seven times as long, requiring 1.4098 seconds to be undone. Spock all but tore his mate’s pants and underwear down his thighs, finally baring the human’s pink, half spent organ to his gaze. It twitched.

“I had heard it was common for males to be partially castrated on Terra.” Spock noted and he traced his finger over the somewhat loose skin that covered what Spock knew to be the gentle, sloped ridge of his terran’s cock. Afterall, he had bedded five other males of Jim’s species before, though they had differed in heritage from his new mate. 

The half Vulcan had maintained relations with one Lieutenant Commander Gary Michells for 1.9 years, while aboard the USS Enterprise. He had been a satisfactory bed partner, if a manipulative, unreliable man by nature. Before the golden eyed Commander there had been Dr. Kevin Riley, who had had the least arousing fantasies during coitus and a single copulation with Lieutenant Stiles. Spock had thoroughly enjoyed mounting the elder man but his xenophobic tendancies had ended any potential for a relationship. After Lieutenant Commander Michaels, Spock had bedded an Ensign by the name of Richards who was indescribably, unbelievably vain. Finally, he had lain with a Medical Doctor by the name of Geoffrey during his most recent return to his family home in ShiKar. All but Dr. Riley-the son of a Korean woman and an Irish man-had been circumcised, much to Spock’s interest.

His mate was not. The skin of Jim’s penis was flushed and starting to stretch as it twitched before his eyes. _Fascinating._

* * *

From across their new, delightful bond, Spock’s new, _delightful_ mate experienced an extended second of mind numbing panic. 

“ _Castrated_?!” Jim choked out. “Who the hell have you been sleeping with?”

Confusion met Jim’s slow, creeping existential horror. He swore he could feel his balls trying to climb up into his taint at the image. There was absolutely no way that that was legal. _Fuck,_ they’d banned female genital mutilation _twenty-five-fucking-years-ago_. 

Spock’s confusion hummed from the spot in the back of Jim’s head that felt like a fresh sunburn.

“Is that not what it is called when a human male’s foreskin is removed from their penis?” The Professor asked. _Jesus fuck,_ Jim thought, _give me a gosh darn heart attack._

“No, no, no, no, _no.”_ Jim let out a hysterical laugh. “That’s when you cut someone’s dick _off_.”

He was lying with his back, half naked beneath the professor he thought was about to throw him and Gaila out of Star Fleet and a _fucking marital bond_ in his head, having to explain to said professor-his new husband _(wasn’t that a lovely word?)_ -the difference between castration and _circumcision._ He opened his mouth again but Spock kissed him before he could speak.

Spock kissed like he was trying to resuscitate Jim, pouring all his skill and fervid desire into Jim’s mouth. Spock kissed with a desperation that seemed to shut down Jim’s busy brain when his rough, sandpaper-y tongue met Jim’s wet human one. 

On the other hand, Spock’s fingers were hesitant and soft, trailing over the oversensitized head of Jim’s cock in a caress that was somewhere between teasing and possessive. Jim rocked his hips forward, silently urging Spock onward before he remembered their bond. He tried to think at the spot but the half Vulcan was already curling his long fingers around Jim’s hypersensitive shaft. Spock began to masterbate Jim, jerking his dry fist up and down _his_ human’s cock. 

Jim threw his head back and wailed, tears springing up in the corners of his eyes. Within Jim’s mind, Spock’s thoughts were like an impulse or a memory that crawled up from his subconscious at the worst of times except, _ya know,_ they were nice, like a warm hug. But that did not make up for the dry palm on his dick. 

“Ow,” Jim flinched. “You need to get it wet, honey.”

“I apologize.” Spock responded, making the sunburnt bond blister up with his guilt. Jim flinched again, sensing a headache coming on. Then the slight throb at his temples faded while Spock’s tongue swirled over the head of his cock. Jim’s hips arched up into the air while he moaned, the feeling of Spock’s cat like tongue sending sparks of pleasure and pain down his cock. 

The bond was on fire in the back of his head, making Jim feel as if he was being fucked and sucked at the same time. He’d only done it once before and God, it had been goo---A muffled growl from between Jim’s legs pulled him from his train of thought. _Oh,_ Jim realized as the bond throbbed like a fresh burn in the back of his head, _Spock was jealous._

The Vulcan swallowed down on his cock, taking Jim into his throat. Jim moaned, eyes falling shut and hand going up to grip the back of Spock’s braid. Spock worked his throat up and down Jim’s cock making the human nearly sobb at the pleasure. 

“Fuck,” Jim swore. “Fuck, that’s good baby.”

Spock pulled almost completely off Jim’s cock and jacked his hand up and down it’s base. He flicked his tongue over Jim’s tip before Spock pulled Jim’s foreskin back from around the head so that he could swirl his wonderful, _wonderful_ tongue around the sensitive, rounded ridge of his head. 

“Ahhh,” Jim could feel his balls start to pulse in warning. “Baby, I’m close.”

Spock’s response was to swallow Jim’s penis back down into his throat, making the human choke out a sob as he exploded more quickly than he ever had, even when he was a fifteen year old virgin. Spock’s lips and tongue and throat saw Jim through his orgasm, elongating the shocks of pleasure lighting his body aflame. Jim fell onto his back, body quivering, panting with his eyes closed. He felt like he’d been drugged, muscles so loose that he doubted he would move for a month.

After a moment, Jim felt Spock move from beneath his hand and re-opened his eyes only to see the ceiling shift as the half-Vulcan picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. Jim yelped and grabbed at Spock’s belt. A reasonable response given his nose was an inch from the Vulcan’s tight, muscular ass. 

“Warn me will you!” He snapped at his boyfriend. 

“Mate.” Spock corrected as he grabbed Jim by the waist again, lifting him from his shoulder and setting him on the desk. Spock’s hands were big and seemed to fit beneath his ribs perfectly. They also fit the Vulcan’s thin, fit frame; matching his broad shoulders and even his nose and cheekbones. Spock’s long fingers came to rest on his bare hips as Spock kissed his forehead. It was a gentle gesture that Jim thought was more paternal than _mate-y_. Jim didn’t want to think about why he was completely ok with that. 

“If you require paternal affection I am certain that my father would be more than happy to provide it.” Spock informed Jim as his hands began to unfasten Jim’s uniform jacket. _And that just got way too kinky_ , Jim decided, _even for me._

“Kinky?” Spock inquired eagerly as his fingers worked up Jim’s chest, exposing his chest bit by bit. “Do you have what humans call a Daddy kink?”

 _Nope_ , Jim thought hard enough that Spock seemed to sense it, brain shutting down and _not going there right now._ Spock mentally pinged at the blistered, nasy spot that was their bond with his apology. He then kissed Jim’s forehead again while his fingers finally reached Jim’s throat. The velcro clasp at the neck of his jacket ripped open with a loud shredding sound that seemed to cut through the two men’s heavy breathing. Jim forced himself not to look away from Spock’s face even as the Vulcan’s eyes roamed over his exposed throat and chest. Carefully or hesitantly, Jim could not tell, Spock ran his fingers under Jim’s chin and down his throat until he reached the collar and tugged it wider. Slowly, black eyes roaming over Jim’s blushing chest, the half-Vulcan pushed Jim’s jacket down his arms. Jim heard Spock’s sharp intake of breath and gritted his teeth.

“Ashaya.” Spock whispered. Jim could all but taste Spock’s horror within his mind. He watched as his mate bent his head down to kiss his way down the vertical scar running down the entirety of Jim’s thin chest to his bellybutton. Spock’s teeth followed his lips, nipping just hard enough to leave bruises along the scar. It made Jim moan. 

The sound seemed to make Spock freeze, big catlike eyes peering up at Jim’s face. Then the Vulcan smiled. It was something so inhuman that Jim thought it resembled the snarl of a wolf. 

“Lie back,” Spock said. “I will mount you now.”

“Perhaps I should flip over.” Jim teased. Spock's eyes dilated, pupils growing massive enough to completely cover his dark brown irises. A flood of lust overwhelmed Jim’s mind, making him writhe like a whore on the desk. 

“Yes.” Spock hissed. “ _Yes._ I will breed you now.”

He flipped Jim over onto his stomach roughly enough that he was almost winded and felt as his Cadet jacket was pulled roughly from around his arms. 

“Breed me?!!” Jim panted, looking over his shoulder. Spock had _finally_ pulled that undershirt off. His chest was heavily furred and surprisingly broad but his stomach was undefined and thin. On the left side of Spock’s body, running along his ribcage, Jim could see two intertwined serpent like creatures with wings above a circle of letters. He was covered in scars. Knotted phaser burns and thin, knife wounds. There was one long thick line beneath the nipples on his chest that was unlike anything Jim had seen before. 

Spock put his right hand between Jim’s shoulder blades and ran his fingers down his spine, easily distracting Jim. Jim felt a foriegn twinge of worry within his mind even as he arched his back, widening his stance to let his husband- _mate, t'hy'la-_ touch his hole. Spock's fingers stopped at the end of Jim’s tailbone and rubbed a small circle.

“I will mount you until you sob with pleasure, split open on my knot and leaking my _kreylah_.” Spock hummed and undid the mag-clip on his pants with the hand not on Jim’s lower back. “I had intended to wait to have you like this.”

Jim’s cock twitched against the desk and whimpered. He felt Spock’s lips on the back of his neck. The kiss was incredibly gentle, almost reverent but the hands grabbing his ass were rough, parting his buttcheeks. Jim felt the cool rush of air against his asshole and taint and arched his back further baring himself to Spock.

“I intended simply to spill within you only once to claim you but,” Spock slid his fingers over Jim’s twitching hole as if to prove his point. “You require breeding.”

Jim peered at Spock and gave him a patented Kirk grin as Spock began to kiss his way down the vertebrae of his spine. The long, thin fingers traced over the rim of Jim’s hole so lightly that it almost tickled. Jim locked his leg muscles to keep from rocking backwards to force Spock to _fucking get on with it._

“What makes you think that, baby?” Jim asked. Spock bit him in response and the sight of Jim’s own ass overwhelmed his mind. _Such a good boy,_ Spock thought at him. _With such a pink, tight, needy hole._ Jim felt Spock start to poke around in his head and could hear him purr when he found what he wanted. 

“Because you had the _audacity_ to imagine me shoving my lok into your hole until you had my seed pouring down your thighs as a form of punishment.” Spock told him and slapped his ass. Well, he _had_ thought of it when the-hot-enraged-professor had dragged him down the hallway to is office before he’d managed to forcibly file Spock next to Pike in the category labeled “Fuck, no” _._ That had clearly proved to be a dumbass idea. “And my dearest t’hy’la, you will take your punishment nightly as my mate.”

Jim could hear the whimper that that statement drew from his chest and, _jesus,_ who’s wrecked voice was that? 

The Professor chuckled from somewhere behind him before Jim felt his new boyfriend’s wet, cat like tongue scraped along his taint to swirl quickly over his hole. Jim pushed his hips back into Spock’s mouth but the Vulcan pulled away.

“ _Mate_ .” Spock snarled. “I am your mate or t’hy’la, shield-brother, friend or _lover._ ”

Jim heard the sound of Spock lowering his zipper and watched over his shoulder as the Vulcan’s dick- _lok_ -sprung free. It was large, dripping some kind of viscous liquid from it’s thick head, double ridged and _did he mention_ that it was large enough that Jim thought it would make his jaw ache when he got around to sucking on it. Spock smiled again as he stroked his organ, clearly having picked up on the thought. He looked half starved, eyes glued to Jim’s ass as he got his fingers completely soaked with the slick coming off his cock. Jim wondered if it tasted more like semen or a woman’s cum. 

Without warning Spock pressed one of his fingers into Jim’s hole. The motion was eased by the slick on Spock’s fingers but it was still enough of a stretch to make Jim’s asshole flutter and tighten against the touch. 

“T’Paith save me.” Spock murmured, finger clearly searching for something within Jim’s body. He seemed to have found it when the tip of his nail caught on Jim’s prostate. Jim yelped, hips jerking away from Spock into the desk as pain shot through his ass and cock. The Vulcan behind him growled and stroked his finger over the gland gently, as if in apology. Spock’s finger left his ass and returned, re-oiled with whatever was leaking from Spock’s dick. Within his hole, Spock’s finger searched out his prostate and massaged the gland. _Shit,_ Jim thought as he moaned, _it was going to be swollen after this._

The thing with prostates was that they could hurt like a bitch if you just fucking hammered them like a nail, which most of Jim’s human ex’s had a bad habit of doing. Though, he had had an Adorian and a Rigallian who’d given him earth shattering orgasms using the same tiny bundle of nerves. 

Spock’s fingers circled the little nub once, twice, three times before dragging over it. Jim could hear himself moaning like a dog in heat as Spock sunk his teeth into his ribs. 

“Ow!” Jim snapped. 

“Mine.” Spock snapped back. 

Spock’s long fingers pressed a steady beat into Jim’s prostate, forcing his cock back into full mast. It dug into the cold metal of the desk. Jim lifted his hips up off the uncomfortable, shrinkage inducing metal but the hand that Spock did not have in his ass shoved him back down onto the desk. The hand then slapped Jim’s ass and squirmed under his belly to pull his cock backwards so that it was between his thighs, hanging off the desk. Jim shuddered at the sudden realization of just how exposed he was.

The hand on his cock began to stroke Jim as a second finger pressed into his ass, stretching his rim before folding beneath the half-Vulcan’s first finger. Spock quickly dug it into his prostate, rubbing at the already inflamed gland hard enough to make Jim shake. 

Jim thought he was going to scream, mouth hanging open as he panted while Spock worked him open, scissoring his fingers with his pads scraping over his prostate. Jim fel his toes curl within his boots and he knew Spock felt it as well. The Vulcan’s fingers then began to massage his prostate again, making Jim’s eyes roll back into his head. He could feel Spock’s amusement. The pointy-eared asshole was amused by Jim’s _agony_.

“I swear to fuck Spock.” Jim tried to snarl. Key word _tried_. Any growl his voice may have possessed was swallowed by a wail when Spock’s tongue swirled around his rim. 

“That would be the goal, ashaya.” The Professor responded and Jim felt Spock’s cock rub against his thigh as the Vulcan stood up. A third, dripping finger slipped into his stretched hole before being quickly removed. The other two were pulled out one by one and whimpered in protest before he felt the head of the half Vulcan’s cock press against the rim of his ass. 

“It is called a _lok,_ James.” Spock informed him. “As in I am going to split you on my lok.”

“Fucking hell, you’re fucking nasty.” Jim swore. Spock’s only response was to press said lok into Jim’s hole. The ridges on the head seemed to have folded flat when Spock eased himself in. The half Vulcan paused after the first ridge had popped into Jim. He felt one of the older man’s large, warm hands stroke up his side and grip the back of his neck. The other pulled his left asscheek open. _Spock liked the view_ , Jim could have bloody well assumed that on his own. He didn’t need to have the image of his hole stretched and red around the vividly blue, pulsing lok with the second ridge flexing up and down around the shaft as Spock tried to flatten it to fit within Jim. 

“Come on,” Jim whined, reaching back at Spock to grab at the hand on his ass. 

“I will not hurt you.” Spock responded, tightening the grip on his neck while not taking his eyes off Jim’s hole. Jim could hear the deep intake of breath from Spock before the Vulcan pushed into him. The ridges of Spock’s lok opened within his body scraping against the walls of his hole as Spock slowly rocked forward. Jim moaned and pushed his hips back into the insubstantial fucking. 

“Jesus fuck.” Jim groaned. “I’m not made of glass.”

“No, you are not.” Spock acknowledged, continuing his gentle rocking motion. “You are a virile human _slut_ but you are my _mate_ and you will be _patient._ ”

Jim choked back a whimper, hole fluttering around Spock’s lok. He arched his back, trying to take the Vulcan deeper into his body. Spock, thankfully, took the hint and pushed another inch intp Jim’s body, the tip of his lok barely brushing his prostate. 

“Fuck.” Jim mewled. “Fucking hell.”

“Do you enjoy that, James?” Spock hummed. “Do you enjoy attending me? Such a good pi’kohmin. Such a good boy.” 

Spock thrust into Jim, finally pushing the majority of his lok into Jim’s channel. Jim wailed, cock starting to spurt precum as Spock’s ridges hit his prostate. They were cartilaginous and made it throb on contact. 

“Oh god.” Jim choked out. “You can’t...ahh..you can’t just…say..” Spock’s response to Jim’s _ridiculous_ protest was to angle his hips so that both of his ridges caught on Jim’s prostate. “Oh, oh, please.” 

“Please what, m’ashaya?”

“Fuck me, please.” Jim pleaded. 

“Is that not what I am doing?” Spock inquired, starting to move within Jim at a slightly faster pace. He moaned at the feeling of Spock’s ridges on his prostrate and the thick shaft of the catching on his rim. The stretch was just punishing enough that it set sharp quivers through his belly. “Is that not what humans call this? Is that not what humans call the acts of claiming, mating and breeding?”

“Mhhmmm.” Jim forced out, biting his bottom lip to keep from squeaking as Spock grabbed his hair, pulling his head off the desk. Jim felt Spock’s hot, dry breath on the back of his neck accompanied by the buzzing of their bond. Combined together, they made Jim’s skin prickle and his entire body tense in preparation for whatever was coming. Spock’s teeth clamped down on the back of his neck. Jim heard the howl that came out of his mouth as he used his right hand to grab his leaking cock. _Fuck,_ Jim thought, _fuck, I can’t fucking come yet._ Spock unhooked his teeth from the back of Jim’s neck at the same moment he slapped Jim’s flank. 

Jim came all over the drawers of the desk and the rug on the floor, screaming so loudly he thought that the entirety of the Academy had to have heard. _Yes,_ He heard Spock in his head, _Oh that is delightful._ The half-Vulcan released Jim’s hair and started an even quicker pace into him, clearly attempting to avoid Jim’s inflamed prostate while the human lay, limp, quivering and moaning in a post orgasmic haze. Spock felt huge inside of him, wrenching open and reshaping his body to accommodate his lok. Jim palmed at his own sensitive cock, aftershocks still humming through it. Jim could feel Spock approaching orgasm as the Vulcan ran his palm up Jim’s side. Jim couldn’t understand 5/6th of what was running through his mate’s mind but he could tell it was absolutely filthy. _Perfect,_ Spock thought, _So fucking lovely._ _Tol-travak, ashaya, m’t’hy’la._ _I’m going to_ _spa’ra_ _your ass later, Jim. When I get you ha-kel, I am_ _going to make you howl_ _. So delicious, ashaya, such a good boy for me._ Jim whined at that, feeling a shot of arousal fly down his spine and into his hypersensitive cock. _Good grief,_ Jim sluggishly thought at the exact moment Spock’s ridges scraped along his prostate. He stopped thinking entirely. Jim arched his back into Spock’s lok, releasing his own cock to push himself up off the desk to push further back into him mate but felt the Vulcan’s hand on the back of his neck. 

“Lie still.” Spock said, rubbing his thumb over Jim’s vertebrae. “I am giving you pleasure, James. There is no need for you to strain yourself.”

“Don’t want to be lazy.” Jim whined, even as he relaxed back onto the desk. _Fuck, this was good._

“You are not,” Spock told him. Jim felt the scratch of the half Vulcan’s chest hair and then the warmth and weight of his mate as Spock lay on top of him. The angle changed so that Spock’s ridges weren’t scraping over Jim’s prostate any longer. “You will drink my kreylah and then ride me to complete your breeding.”

“Oh, oh, _fuck._ ” _Fuck, Fuck._ Jim had heard about this while he was hungover and half awake in a Vulcan biology seminar some idiot decided to schedule on a Sunday morning.

“Yes,” Spock whispered, pace picking up enough that Jim could feel his rim, straining, flickering and fluttering in complete hypersensitive ecstasy. Spock’s teeth bit into Jim’s shoulder as the half-Vulcan’s thrusted into him one final time. The Professor was deep enough inside of him that Jim couldn’t quite feel the hot gush of cum. 

Spock was a dead weight on his back, pressing Jim into the desk. His body was warm and dry, a contrast to Jim’s sweaty skin. Jim heard the whimpers coming out of his mouth but couldn’t even bring himself to care. The muscles of Jim’s stomach melted as he felt Spock’s fingers run through his hair.

Spock pressed gentle human kisses to the back of Jim’s neck and Jim felt the older male’s shaking fingers against his cheek. 

“T’hy’la?”

Jim nodded his head, sensing what Spock wanted. The half Vulcan sealed his fingers over Jim’s meld points and they both fell. 


End file.
